Hime Stayed Out All Night
by AZLCIKOI
Summary: Based on a korean drama called Mary Stayed Out All Night. Orihime finds herself trapped between two arranged marriages. One with an indie rock singer, Ichigo Kurosaki and the other with a charismatic business leader named Byakuya Kuchiki. ON TEMP. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Gosh, I can't believe I'm starting another story but I had to get this out of my system. I am currently watching a korean drama called Mary Stayed Out All Night starring these two famous korean celebrities and I'm all aboard the Geun-Geuncouple fan train! However, what really caught my attention was this drama was inspired from a manga and I checked the manga out. Sadly it was in Korean so I couldn't understand it. The good thing was, I saw a picture of a strawberry and it was constantly showing up through the pages so I thought..._**

**_'hey...this is reminding me of another strawberry I know.'_**

**_It turns out the male character in the manga is in a indie rock band called 'Strawberry Corpse' so yeah... Anyways, this will be different from the original manga and the remake drama but it will incorporate the basic elements! _**

_**Full summary-Orihime's brother was on the run from the loan sharks. However, he ran into a close friend of his mother, Mr. Yamamoto Kuchiki. Yamamoto after seeing Orihime's picture, which reminded him of his first love (Orihime and Sora's mother), told Sora he can pay off Sora's debt on one condition. He wanted Orihime to marry his son, Byakuya. Byakuya agreed to the arranged marriage because his father threatened to pull his investment out of Byakuya's company. Orihime however, accidentally had a one-night stand with a guy from an indie-rock band named Ichigo Kurosaki. They agreed to forget about it but Orihime upon learning about the arranged marriage goes to ask Ichigo for help. She and Ichigo arranged a plan to be in a fake marriage so that Sora won't pressure her into marrying Byakuya anymore. Unfortunately, Sora after finding out about Orihime's so-called fake marriage, goes and signs a marriage permit between Orihime and Byakuya. Now Orihime's stuck in two arranged marriages between Ichigo and Byakuya. Byakuya learning about her other 'fake' marriage with Ichigo, negotiates with his and Orihime's father into giving them a hundred days for Orihime to choose between her two marriages.**_

_**Skipping the Curfew First Night= my way of saying chapter one.**_

**_HOpe you like it!_**

Orihime was a not-so-simple twenty-two year old. She was currently majoring in English Literature at Tokyo University; however, due to inconvenient circumstances she had to pull out of school. It has been already a year since she pulled out of school.

"Wait. Careful with the couch," Orihime said to the movers. "It might look that way but it was actually expensive when we bought it!"

Welcome to Orihime Inoue's life.

Her brother, Sora was currently on the run. After borrowing money from the bank and carelessly investing in a business, it turned out they were scammed. On top of that, loan sharks were after them.

"Excuse me, don't take the picture along with the frame!" Orihime quickly grabbed the picture frame out of the mover's hand. She took the picture out and gave the frame to him. "There you go."

After all the furniture's been shipped out, Orihime sighed and sat down on the floor. An empty room was in her vision. However, she smiled. Her smile soon vanished when she heard a knock. Orihime wondered if it was the loan sharks.

"Pssh, Orihime. It's me. Sora!"

Orihime, quickly stood up and ran to the door. After opening the door, she grabbed Sora and gave him a big hug.

"My poor brother. Are you hurt? Are they after you? Gosh, why didn't you call me? Did you eat? You must be so cold…"

"I'm okay, Orihime. You shouldn't worry about me." Sora hung his head. "Orihime, I'm so sorry. I am such a stupid bastard. I can't believe I brought you into this. It's all my fault."

"Sora, you know it's not your fault. Don't say that. I mean, our debt isn't too much, is it?"

"Well you see, our debt…yeah." Sora adverted his gaze. He couldn't bear looking into Orihime's deep silver eyes without telling her the truth.

"Sora, tell me the truth."

"Orihime, I messed up. Our debt is ten thousand dollars at the least."

"Ten thousand dollars?" Orihime gulped. She was about to say she can get another job if she needs to but another voice outside interrupted her.

"Look, I know you're in there, so don't make it harder for us. We're gonna get you anyways. Come out! You have our money and I'm not gonna let you get away with it!"

Orihime and Sora's eyes went wide. Orihime took a blanket and covered Sora.

"Wait, Orihime. It's dangerous." Sora whispered while panicking.

"I can handle this." Orihime smiled. She opened the door.

"What do you want?" She said in an angry voice to the loan sharks.

"Peepsqueak, we don't wanna talk to you, so tell coward of a brother to come and talk to us."

"Well, for your information, he's not my brother!" Orihime yelled. "My father got remarried! We're not even related. Besides I'm a victim too! He ran off with my bank account so if you guys get him, make sure you tell me too. I can't even go to school because that son of a bastard took off with my money." Orihime wiped a tear from her eye. The loan sharks took pity on her.

"You poor child, hey, don't cry. We'll come and tell you when we get him." They gave Orihime a pat on the back and walked towards the elevator. Orihime gave Sora a thumbs up. She carelessly shut her door, not quite so tight.

"Orihime! That was brilliant!" Sora yelled. Orihime tried to cover his mouth but the damage was done. The loan sharks heard him and soon they were pounding on the door again.

"He took off with your money? You should win an Academy Award for putting on that show, bitch!" They screamed. In a full panic mode, Sora grabbed his shoes and ran to the window.

"Orihime, I'm such a pathetic brother." He gave Orihime a hug and jumped out the window.

"Hey, you thugs! I'm over here!" With that Sora broke into a run, leading the loan sharks away from his sister's front door.

After getting over the initial shock, Orihime remembering something quickly ran downstairs and knocked on her neighbour's door.

"Tatsuki! They're gone!" The door opened, revealing her best friend since kindergarten. Beside her was a large suitcase.

"Orihime, you know, you're actually quite a sneak." Tatsuki smiled mischievously, giving back Orihime the stuff that the movers should have took along with the other furniture.

"Only when I need to be one." The two friends laughed.

"Don't worry. Mom said, she'll take care of the food and stuff so who cares if you don't have a refrigerator!" Tatsuki grinned. "You know what? Let's go out today!" Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's hand and after saying goodbye to her mom, led Orihime to her car.

"Orihime, it might be the last time we'll see this car." Tatsuki told Orihime. Orihime returned her a confused look. "You see, I know it's not much but I can still get around 6 grand for this car and I was wondering if it could help you in any way." Tatsuki said shyly. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki and gave her a tight hug.

"Tatsuki, all you need to do is be here for me! I am already grateful for that. I can handle the rest on my own, so don't even think about selling this car!" Orihime said while she snivelled. Tears were running. She was touched once again by Tatsuki's friendship. Orihime knew how much this car meant to Tatsuki. All the money Tatsuki earned from giving Karate lessons at the dojo and scholarships from major competitions went right into this car.

"But Orihime…" Tatsuki started.

"No buts, Tatsuki! You said you're gonna take me around Tokyo! Let's go! What are you waiting for?"

"You know what, Orihime, you drive!"

"But you never let anyone even touch your car! Not even your mom!"

"No buts, Orihime. What are you waiting for?" The two girls shrieked in joy and leapt into the mini Cooper.

* * *

Tokyo in the night time was a sight to see. With the colourful flashing lights and sparkling neon signs, it looked like Christmas on drugs. The streets were overcrowded but it added on to the thrill. However, a figure jumped in front of the car. Orihime screamed but the damage was done. She didn't push the breaks quick enough. She ran into the figure.

"Orihime, what was that?"

"I think that was a…" Orihime ran out of the car. A crowd was huddled in front of the crowd. She pushed them aside and she caught a blur of bright orange. It was a man. In fact, a very HANDSOME man.

"Are you all right?" Orihime asked, timidly. The guy looked at Orihime.

"I'm all right." He stood up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need to go." He quickly broke into a run but not before giving Orihime a final glance.

"Orihime, is that bastard checking my licence plate number?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'll go check it out." Orihime ran after the guy ignoring Tatsuki's protest. She yelled to catch his attention but he walked quite quickly. She saw the chunky headphones on his head. Orihime rolled her eyes in annoyance and ran faster. When he took a turn, he disappeared behind a door. Orihime studied it with curiosity. She read the sign.

'Strawberry Corpse Club'

Orihime opened the door and let herself in. She heard music. Loud rock music. She quickly plugged her ears. Orihime groaned. In front of her was a sea of people, cheering, jumping in front of the stage. Orihime tried looking for the guy but she saw absolutely no sign of him.

"Everyone, having a good time, so far? Well the night's gonna get even better!" The host yelled over the noise. "Ichigo Kurosaki is here!" Orihime to her surprise, saw a man with bright orange hair jumping up to the stage. It was the guy she ran into! She immediately yelled trying to get his attention. It didn't do much with all the girls breaking out into a roar when the guy named, Ichigo started singing and playing the electric guitar. Orihime groaned and took out her phone to call Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! I found him but he looks alright. I'll just get a picture as a proof, in case, he sues us later. What…I can't hear you with all the noise." After hanging up, Orihime tried to get a good angle for her proof photo. She plugged her ears once more.

After the end of the concert, Orihime went to where the dressing room was suppose to be. There was a huge crowd in front of it. She asked a girl nearby,

"Uhm, Is this where Ichigo Kushisaro is?"

"Not Ichigo Kushisaro but Ichigo Kurosaki, you mean?" The girl laughed good-naturedly. "I'm Rukia, by the way." The girl smiled.

"Orihime." Orihime smiled. When a roar erupted in front of them, they plugged their ears. Ichigo was coming their way. Orihime quickly jumped in front of him.

"Do you remember me? I'm the gir…" Orihime stopped when Ichigo clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Don't tell me. Mina? Aw, Asuaki, right?" He gave her a hug. Orihime almost melted into his hold. Her heart started pounding fast.

"Kurosaki-kun! Me too! Give me some fan service too!" A girl nearby yelled. Ichigo broke the hug and gave everyone a quick peace sign before running out. Orihime quickly snapped out of her stupor and remembering why she was here, ran after him.

"No…I'm not a fan!" She yelled but he didn't hear her. She followed him into a pub. In the pub, he was talking with a woman.

"I want out of the contract." Ichigo said coolly. "It's either all or none."

"Well, the other ones in your little rock band aren't good enough." A woman with bright green hair said.

"That's not what you said in the first place."

"You know the price for getting out of the contract." The woman replied. Ichigo took an envelope out of his jacket and threw it at her.

"That's all I have. Don't bother asking for more." Ichigo replied. The woman smiled and took the envelope and before leaving said,

"Shame. You're actually quite talented." Ichigo rolled his eyes and poured some liquor into his cup and drank it. Orihime quickly took the chance and sat in front of him.

"I'm a fan! Can you give me your autograph here?" Orihime shoved a big white paper and a black pen in front of Ichigo.

"Sure." Ichigo said, non-chalantly and scribbled his name in a big loop. "What's your name?"

"It's Orihime…but…that's way too big." Orihime took the paper and flipped it to the other side. "Can you sign right down here with a smaller signature?" She said as she pointed to the bottom right corner of the white paper. Ichigo gave her a suspicious eye but did as she asked. Orihime yelped in joy when he gave her the paper back. Ichigo leaned forward to give her a hug but, Orihime quickly stuck her arm out and smiled.

"This is good enough. I don't need any fan service!" With that, Orihime quickly took off. She was overjoyed. She found a nearby place to sit and write down a letter of proof.

'I am not harmed in any way and I agree to not take any legal action due to the minor accident down 183 street near Tokyo stat…" Orihime was shocked when someone pulled the paper away from her.

"You wanted the autograph?" Ichigo smirked before ripping the paper into shreds and he turned around to go back into the pub. Orihime followed him.

"Please. I just wanted proof there will be no further problem."

"I said I was fine."

"I know…but just in ca…"

"Do I look like a swindler?"

"Ye…no…?"

"Here." Ichigo grabbed a cup and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink." Orihime replied. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Same here."

"Oh. You know what? I guess one gulp won't be too bad." Orihime smiled. She had a plan up her sleeves. She was going to fake drinking with this beautiful human being in front of her, until he got drunk enough to sign her the proof letter. She pretended to drink while, dipping the cup so that it was actually pouring down to the floor.

"Forget it." Ichigo replied seeing through her little devious plan.

"Fine." Orihime actually drank the liquor.

* * *

The next day, Orihime woke up, feeling a rough headache. She was about to close her eyes again but she felt another body beside her. Her eyes went wide. There was a naked body lying next to her and the body belonged to man with bright orange hair. She quickly let out a scream. She quickly grabbed her pillow and started hitting the body beside her.

"Hey…stop that!" Ichigo snapped. He quickly grabbed the pillow and pinned Orihime back into the floor. His eyes went wide with realization.

"Uh…Where am I? And why are we naked?" Ichigo asked the obvious. Orihime head-butted Ichigo.

"That's exactly what I want to ask you." She yelled back at him.

"All I remember from last night is that you told me to take you home and you brought me here." Ichigo replied with a confused face. "I can't remember anything after that." Ichigo couldn't help smiling when he realized the vision in front of him. He appreciated Orihime's fullness. He let out a wolf whistle.

"Do you want to have another go or do you just being naked in front of a guy?" Orihime screamed and quickly pulled the covers around her. She blushed when she accidentally caught a glimpse of Ichigo's very manly body part. Before she could yell at him any farther, Orihime heard a knock.

"Orihime, it's me, Sora. I got great news to tell you, so open the door!" Orihime went into a full panic mode. She quickly got dressed and gathered Ichigo's clothes scattered on the floor. She wrapped the cover around Ichigo and pushed him into the bathroom. She ran to the front door. When she saw a pair of men's shoe, she grabbed it threw it into the bathroom.

"Ow." Ichigo yelled when it hit him on the head.

"Stay quiet." Orihime said before closing the bathroom door.

"Orihime, open the door!" Sora yelled from outside.

"Okay!" Orihime quickly opened the front door. Her heart was pounding so hard, she wanted to dance to the rhythm. She was beyond nervous. She just lost her virginity to a stranger and her brother was here while there was a naked stranger hiding in the bathroom.

"What's the great news, Sora?" Orihime smiled.

"You're getting married!" Sora replied in ecstasy. Orihime wanted to faint.

* * *

_**Full summary: Orihime's brother was on the run from the loan sharks. However, he ran into a close friend of his mother, Mr. Yamamoto Kuchiki. Yamamoto after seeing Orihime's picture, which reminded him of his first love (Orihime and Sora's mother), told Sora he can pay off Sora's debt on one condition. He wanted Orihime to marry his son, Byakuya. Byakuya agreed to the arranged marriage because his father threatened to pull his investment out of Byakuya's company. Orihime however, accidentally had a one-night stand with a guy from an indie-rock band named Ichigo Kurosaki. They agreed to forget about it but Orihime upon learning about the arranged marriage goes to ask Ichigo for help. She and Ichigo arranged a plan to be in a fake marriage so that Sora won't pressure her into marrying Byakuya anymore. Unfortunately, Sora after finding out about Orihime's so-called fake marriage, goes and signs a marriage permit between Orihime and Byakuya. Now Orihime's stuck in two arranged marriages between Ichigo and Byakuya. Byakuya learning about her other 'fake' marriage with Ichigo, negotiates with his and Orihime's father into giving them a hundred days for Orihime to choose between her two marriages.**_

_**Skipping the Curfew First Night end.**_

_**So what dya think? Yay or nay? Should I continue or drop it until I finish How to Escape your School in Fourteen Days?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, here's the second chapter of HIME STAYED OUT ALL NIGHT! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! Seriously, I 'heart' y'all!_**

**_southamma: O_O! Aizen with no glasses? Too bad he's a bit of a nutter (and I prefer Byakuya over him, anyways). Otherwise, he could've been the other guy. Thanx for your review!_**

**_sashikibuta: Hope you like the length of this chapter! Gosh, you're way too generous. You're making me blush really heavily. I really appreciate your feedback!_**

**_nypsy: I think that's what I'ma do. I really want to finish How To Escape Your School In Fourteen Days before starting other projects, so that story will definitely get faster updates then this one, though. Anyways, thnx for reviewing!_**

**_Blitch: The only thing is, this story will contain only the main elements and certain details so you won't be getting the same thing as watching the drama. BTW, the drama is really addicting so if you're at a lack of time, it's probably safe not to check it out until you have time! Anyways, I really appreciate your review!_**

**_Shrinking Violet66: This story isn't being beta-ed so unfortunately, mistakes won't be uncommon. Sorry about that. I'm not the most grammatically concise person in the world and there will be lots of flaws in this story. Thanx for checking this out!~_**

**_XBluexFlamingoX: First comes sex, then comes marriage, then comes kissing, then comes babies. Haha...that's the order I'm planning for this story. No kidding. =) Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_mosspaw: Yuppers, I will definitely finish How To Esc...gosh that's a mouthful. I don't really like using the acronym for How to Escape your School in Fourteen Days because my beta told me it kinda reminds her of STDs. I agree fullheartly with her. Okay, so now I'm rambling. There will be an update for How to Escape real soon so keep your eyes open for it. Probably tomorrow or the day after that. Thanx for always leaving a review. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it! Maybe I should make another appearance of you in this story to show my gratitude? =)_**

**_CaelanWorld: OMG! I'm so happy there's another MSOAN shipper in ! Yeah, I was kinda curious about that too-I tried looking for a MSOAN section in the TV category but no luck, yet. And to answer your question, I have no idea how to make a page either. About rambling, no need to feel sorry. I do that all the time. It's so difficult to not get yourself to sidetrack. Anyways, thanks for your review!_**

Skipping the Curfew Second Night

All eyes were on the beautiful specimen walking across the posh restaurant. Ladies swooned and gentlemen scowled for their girlfriends or wives swooning. Byakuya Kuchiki was the CEO of the Kuchiki Entertainment. He was also the son of Yamamoto Kuchiki, who was one of the world's leading business owners. Not only was Byakuya powerful but he was also devilishly handsome. Even flowers blossomed when he passed by.

"Father, what brings you here?" Byakuya addressed the old man in front of him.

"I heard about the financial difficulties KE is involved in at the moment." Yamamoto gestured his son towards the chair across him. "…and I have a proposal for you." Byakuya scanned his father's face for any signs of clues but Yamamoto's face didn't betray any emotion.

"What is this proposal you have in stored for me?" Byakuya took a sip of the sweetly aged Chardonnay.

"You're getting married." His father stated simply. Byakuya tried to hide the surprise he felt but he failed to do so.

"And what does that have to do with my financial difficulties?"

"In exchange for this marriage, I will invest in KE." Yamamoto replied. Byakuya drained the rest of his cup.

"I accept this proposal." Byakuya said at last. To him, marriage was like a business.

* * *

"SORA, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Orihime yelled.

"Orihime, just listen to me! This is the best thing I ever done in my life!" Sora held on to Orihime's shoulders with his eyes dazzling like stars.

"You call selling your only sister the best thing you ever done in your life? How can you do this to me?" Orihime quickly shook of Sora's hands on her shoulders.

"Orihime, he's handsome, rich and kind! What more can you ask for?"

"I don't love him!"

"You can learn to love him."

"You can't learn to love someone. You just do."

"Well, I already accepted the proposal." Sora guiltily looked at his angry sister.

"You what? What proposal?" Orihime's nose flared.

"Uh…don't get mad. You see, Mr. Kuchiki promised to pay off my debt if you know, you agree to marry his son and I signed this document and…"

"What kind of document are we talking about?"

"A marriage document…" Sora plugged his ears waiting for the ear-deafening scream. Instead, he heard a toilet flushing in the bathroom. "What the hell was that?" He asked Orihime. Orihime heard the noise too and she immediately panicked. She had completely forgotten about the strawberry she locked up inside her bathroom.

"That is the sink…uh, I forgot to get it fixed." Orihime improvised.

"Oh well, I'll go take a look." Sora headed for the bathroom. Orihime quickly inserted herself in between the bathroom door and her brother. She smiled guiltily.

"Uh…you can take a look la…" She began only to be interrupted by the voice behind the door she was standing in front of.

"How long am I supposed to be in here?" Ichigo said from behind the door. Sora quickly and gently pushed his sister aside and opened the door. Inside was a half naked young attractive male, staring curiously at him.

"What is this?" Sora grabbed his hair, completely shocked with the sight.

"This…this…this…" Orihime stuttered. It was exactly in that moment, when she saw the half naked man, she thought of a brilliant idea. "This is my husband! Sora, how can I get married when I already have a husband?" At her remark, two heads turned in shock.

"What?" Both Ichigo and Sora shouted.

"Sora, just give me moment, while I calm Ichigo down about the marriage document you involved me in." Orihime closed the bathroom door, locking herself and Ichigo inside. Ichigo was too shocked to speak. When he finally gathered his mind and opened his mouth, he found a hand covering his mouth.

"Please, help me. Ichigo, please? I really need your help." Orihime whispered gently. Her gray orbs were sparkling with wet tears. Ichigo completely lost in the spell, nodded. When Orihime released her hand, Ichigo finally spoke.

"What do you want me to do? If you're thinking about really getting married, I want to let you know, last night wasn't supposed to happen." Ichigo stated.

"I'm not asking you to take responsibility over me. I can handle myself. I just don't want to marry a guy I don't love." She whispered back.

"Okay, all right. I got it. You want me to pretend to be your…" Ichigo couldn't even fathom the idea of being tied down.

"husband." Orihime finished the sentence for him. When Ichigo reluctantly nodded, Orihime squealed and gave him a hug. Ichigo flushed bright red, appreciating the generous amount of flesh that was pushing up to his own chest. Orihime went to open the bathroom door, only to find Sora glaring at her suspiciously.

"Ichigo's very angry with you, Sora." Orihime crossed her arms. She nudged Ichigo with her elbow. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I'm not giving Hime up to anyone, ya hear me, bro?" ichigo played along.

"...Bro?" Sora felt like throwing up. However he ignored the nauseous feeling. "Well…well…what do you want me to do?" Sora was at a loss for words. His precious sister had just told him, she married a thud! He tried to count to ten in his mind to calm himself down. Instead, all he could think about was Yamamoto Kuchiki.

"Orihime, I…I think I need to go and settle this with Yamamoto-san." Sora shivered with the image of loan sharks creeping in his mind.

"All right. Fine, this went well." She said when Sora disappeared out the apartment. Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…am I free to go, as well?" He studied Orihime. She was a beautiful woman. With her luscious amber hair and pale skin, she lit up the room.

"Yeah. You can go." Orihime took out her hand and held it in front of her. "It was nice knowing you, strawberry." Ichigo smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Nice knowing you too, princess." He drawled out. With that, he finally pulled his shirt on and grabbed his guitar. He winked at Orihime before following the way Sora went out. Orihime finally let out a breath she had been holding, for some reason.

* * *

Sora was shaking like the world was coming to an end. Yamamoto was scrutinizing every detail on his face.

"Sora Inoue, I am sorry to let you know, I will not take a no for an answer." Yamamoto finally replied. "That is, until you pay back what I lent you." It was that moment, when Byakuya Kuchiki opened the door to confront his father.

"Why is it that the investment you promised me did not get transferred into my account?" Byakuya asked his father.

"It seems like we ran into a problem." Yamamoto nodded towards Sora. Byakuya's attention shifted over towards the latter.

"What is the problem?" Byakuya asked Sora Inoue.

"It seems like O…Orihime doesn't want to…marry you." Sora stuttered.

"And Byakuya, we agreed that I will invest only when Orihime marries you." Yamamoto added.

"Weren't we already married, by law?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"She wants a divorce." Yamamoto icily replied.

"Oh…then do you want me to divorce her?" Byakuya asked with frustration. All he wanted was to make sure Kuchiki Entertainment was pulled out of the financial turmoil it was trapped in.

"No…quite the contrary. I want you to win her heart…in let's say, a hundred days." Yamamoto finally smiled. Sora finally let out the breath he was holding. "If you don't and she still wants to divorce you after that time, I will not spend a single penny on Kuchiki Entertainment." Byakuya looked away, holding his composure. He did not want to accept this proposal in the first place but he knew where his priorities laid…He needed to save Kuchiki Entertainment.

"I understand…Father."

* * *

The next morning, Orihime got up early and started cleaning her house. When she lifted the blankets lying on the floor, she found a cell phone. It had a sticker of a strawberry. Orihime's shiny eyes studied carefully the object lying on the floor. She gently picked it up. When she heard the door open to reveal Sora, she hid the cell phone behind her back.

"Uh…Sora, you're back!" Orihime smiled but underneath her smile, she felt guilty for lying to her brother. She decided it was the moment to tell him the truth. She lightly squeezed the cell phone, she was hiding behind her back. "I have something to tel…" She was cut off when Sora interrupted.

"Orihime, you can't divorce him. Otherwise, things will go back to way it was unless you wait for a hundred days." Sora desperately grabbed his sister's arm. "Yamamoto-san said if his son can't win your heart in a hundred days, then you can divorce him and I still don't have to pay off my debt. Orihime, please?"

"Hundred…days?" Any thought about telling Sora the truth was discarded then. "What about my husband?" Orihime angrily replied.

"Which one?" Sora couldn't help himself from laughing. Orihime punched him in the arm.

"You know exactly which one, I'm talking about."

"Oh well, about that. We decided to divide the time you can spend between Byakuya and that jerk."

"Don't call him a jerk."

"From nine A.M. to five P.M., you'll spend time with Byakuya and from five P.M. to nine P.M., you can spend time with that jerk. You'll spend Saturdays with Byakuya and Sundays with that jerk." Sora ignored what Orihime said. Orihime groaned. She squeezed the cell phone in her hand for a lightning bolt to hit her.

* * *

Things weren't going to well with Ichigo either. He just realized he lost his cell phone. He grunted in the middle of practice with frustration.

"What's wrong, Berry?" Renji shouted at him. He was did a drum-roll to create some suspense.

"Will you fucking stop that?" Grimmjow shouted at Renji. Grimmjow was the keyboardist.

"Guys, stop shouting. I'm trying to take a call." Toushirou said rolling his eyes, taking out his cell phone which was ringing. "Ichigo, how come I see your number on my phone?" Ichigo ran towards the short bass player to grab his phone. He pushed the green button.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled into the phone.

"Geesh, calm down will you?" A soft feminine voice replied. Ichigo recognized that voice immediately. It even brought pleasurable memories. He suddenly recalled her voice moaning softly saying strawberries during her drunken stupor. He shook his head but the naughty thoughts wouldn't fade away. "I'm just calling to let you know, I have Ichigo Kurosaki's cell phone. This is the last number he called on his phone, you see." Orihime finished.

"Uh…hi, this is he, speaking." Ichigo replied.

"Hi, Ichigo. So uhm…where can I drop this off?"

"Do you still remember where the Strawberry Corpse Club is?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll see you in a bit." Ichigo hung up the phone. Without even knowing, a smile was on his face. He was definitely looking forward to meeting Orihime again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Orihime found herself staring at the sign that read Strawberry Corpse Club. She couldn't believe how she came back to this place. She mentally preparing for the noise, plugged her ears, but instead, she found the place empty except for a small crowd consisting of four people.

"Who's this?" A man with flaming red hair, pulled into a pony tail, asked her.

"I came to see Ichigo." Orihime replied. Her eyes finally found their way to the gorgeous man with orange hair.

"Whew…" A figure with teal-blue hair whistled. "How long is this one gonna last, Berry? 'Cause if you don't want her, I'm open. Look at those puppies." Grimmjow grinned.

"Shut up." Ichigo replied and gave Grimmjow the middle finger.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you in private?" Orihime self-consciously asked.

"Come out, you slugs." Toushirou quickly nudged the two other towering figures, miraculously and gave the two orange heads some privacy.

"Uh…I guess I should return this to you." Orihime awkwardly handed Ichigo back his phone.

"This can't be the reason why you asked for privacy." Ichigo smirked.

"You're right. I needed to ask you for a favour."

"Go on."

"I need you to be my husband for another hundred days."

"What?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "No" He replied without hesitancy. Orihime's eyes wielded with tears. She gave him the look of pure sadness. It was the mistake of his life when he looked into them. When he found himself staring inside stormy sparkling eyes, he knew he didn't have the will to reject her. "Oh all right, but I can't stand the sight of a girl crying. So don't ever cry in front of me, again." Orihime squealed in delight at Ichigo's answer. He just couldn't believe what he got himself into.

The next day, Orihime was shaken out of her dream by Sora. She looked around. She smiled. Everything must have been a dream.

"Hurry up, Orihime. Byakuya must be waiting for you outside. You won't be the least bit displeased when you see him." Sora told Orihime. Orihime let out a groan. Everything was not a dream. It was a nightmare.

"You know what I don't understand? Why would a handsome and rich guy want to marry me? He must problems, doesn't he?"

"Well, go find out yourself."

Orihime made her way outside her apartment. In front of her, a beautiful figure with midnight hair leaned against a sleek black shiny car. His face was carved delicately like the statues of Greek gods and he was clothed in luxurious designer clothes. Orihime was marvelled at his beauty. This was the only other person that could rival the beauty of Ichigo Kurosaki. However, it was not enough for her to forfeit into the arranged marriage.

"Hello." His voice sounded like the sound of water softly flowing down the fountain. Orihime didn't return the greeting. Byakuya opened the other passenger door for her, like a gentleman he was. Orihime even went as far as not even saying thank you unlike her usual polite self. She wanted this guy to hate her and call in for a divorce himself.

"Orihime…" Byakuya began when he, himself got inside the car. "I just want to warn you. I will do everything in my power to make you choose me." He said coldly.

"Why me?" Orihime finally spoke to him.

"You ask that to my father."

"Well, I too, want to warn you in advance. I will not choose you. You see, I love my husband very much." Orihime glared at Byakuya. Byakuya interestingly found himself drawn towards the girl. He never found himself rejected by a woman before.

"Which one?" His voice teased with dark humour.

"The one I slept with." Orihime replied daringly. Byakuya's eyes darkened. He was not the one to let others touch what belonged to him.

"Then we'll have to change that soon." He replied with the teasing in his voice gone. All Orihime could do was to mentally tell herself that the first thing she will do when she got back home, was to create a voodoo doll in the form of her brother.

Skipping the Curfew the Second Night end.

* * *

If voodoo dolls could do the trick, I'd probably have a chest full of voodoo dolls. One for my second grade teacher, one for this really horrible girl at my school, another one for...and the list would probably go on and on.

BTW, this story will not have a hundred chapters. It will probably go up to about thirty at the most. I just wanted to point that out. Whew, I realized that when I was writing the last sentence of the story.

Another heads-up, I already posted several Ichihime pics up on my deviant page, so go check it out, if you're interested in those! The link is posted on my profile.

Anyways, I 'heart' y'all (I'm changing 'love' to 'heart' because for some reason, I don't like writing the word love on the internet. I think love should be a vocal word and something that shouldn't be overused; otherwise, the magic behind the word would be lost. That's just the way I feel about the word love. I think it's romantic and magical)  
AZLCIKOI


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm thinking about raising the rating to M...Whatd'y'all think? Is the T rating a keeper or a tosser?_**

**_SPECIAL thanks to everyone who left a review! I honestly heart y'all to bits and pieces!_**

**_zodious: Ichigo and Orihime are meant to be with each other. It kinda makes me sad to throw Byakuya into the bunch. He's like a third-wheeler...almost...I'm planning on making Orihime confused about who she loves, later on. Maybe._**

**_sashikibuta: I agree...Byakuya's a walking definition of hot. It's definitely lighthearted for the time being. When the love triangle gets more intense, things will definitely become more angsty._**

**_ShrinkingViolet666: Ichigo's definitely a keeper in this fic. An the attraction goes both ways!_**

**_nypsy: I don't know why I added Byakuya into the mixture but I just somehow got addicted to Byahime...of course, nothing's gonna change my love for Ichihime...but I just love seeing Byakuya making Ichigo jealous._**

**_Yay! Another wonderful chapter: I know...Sora's kinda like a pain in the ass in this story. BUt that's the purpose of his character. His counterpart in the actual drama is like that too._**

**_Skipping the Curfew Third Night_**

"Is there anything you want to do? Do you want to go back to school?" Byakuya tried to strike a conversation with Orihime.

"Actually, I would like to work. I heard from my father that you own an Entertainment company." Orihime's eyes were clouded with daze. She dreamily pictured herself as a writer for dramas.

"Do you want to be an actress?"

"No. Not that. I was thinking of a job in the production field? Something to do with script writing." Orihime said hopefully. Byakuya replied with a quick nod.

"So I guess your other husband doesn't really mind that you're married to someone else."

"Hmm…what other hus…" Orihime quickly caught herself before she could make a slip-up. "Of course my Berry-kun is very upset. I barely managed to calm him down!" Orihime exaggerated her gestures to emphasize her response. Byakuya just returned an amused smirk. Before Orihime could say anything else, Byakuya's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sir, there's been a rearrangement of the meeting schedule." The voice on the phone replied.

"I understand." Byakuya hung up. He turned towards Orihime. "It seems like I have an unexpected meeting. You can start work tomorrow. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Orihime's eyes formed into spheres.

"Uhm, can you take me to downtown, Tokyo? I'm going to go see Ichigo." Byakuya couldn't help narrowing his eyes at Orihime's request.

* * *

Ichigo was not in the best of mood. He just learned from Toushirou that his father had sent people to bring him back. Only his bandmates knew that Ichigo Kurosaki was the son of a very powerful man. Isshin Kurosaki, the owner of Kurosaki Inc., which was the only business that could rival that of Yamamoto Kuchiki's, was the father of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_Why won't you go back?" Grimmjow asked him one day._

"_Because then I won't be able to create music." Ichigo replied._

Isshin wanted Ichigo to take over the Kurosaki Empire. However, Ichigo's devotion towards music wouldn't allow this to happen. So Ichigo did the only thing to escape his father. He ran away.

"BERRY!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice. He leaned over the stage and caught a blur of amber. It was Orihime waving at him.

"What's up, princess? Don't tell me you're taking this fake marriage thing seriously." At Ichigo's reply, all the other bandmates gave him questioning glances.

"Well that's too bad because I'll have to hang around until 9 P.M. Otherwise, my brother will get suspicious." Orihime looked at the other bandmates. "Of course, that is if it is all right with all of you."

"Hell yeah! You can stay here as long as you want." Grimmjow slyly winked.

"I don't have a problem." Renji smirked.

"What's this fake marriage you're talking about?" Toushirou asked while looking sceptically at Ichigo.

"It's complicated." Orihime and Ichigo answered at the same time. It was that moment when Orihime's phone began to ring. It was Tatsuki.

"Orihime! What's going on? I been calling you for the past few days and I couldn't get in touch with you!"

"Tatsuki! I'm so sorry. I didn't turn my phone on for a time because I was afraid those loan sharks might have got a hold of my number. Anyways how's the karate competition?" Orihime talked animatedly into her phone. Ichigo used this time to briefly study Orihime. He scanned over her face. Her large doe eyes were speckled with silver droplets and layered with long dark lashes. Her hair was cascading in its glory around her slim arms, emitting a warm glow. Most importantly of all, Orihime's face was always adorned with a genuine bright smile. She reminded Ichigo of his mother.

"What's that look on your face, Ichigo?" Renji asked. "You kinda look constipated." At Renji's remark, Ichigo noticed that he was smiling goofily at Orihime. He quickly recomposed himself and cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we practice for the upcoming concert?" Ichigo took a final glance at the auburn-haired girl before jumping on to the stage to rehearse.

When Ichigo started to sing, Orihime was immediately captivated by his voice. As much as Orihime didn't enjoy rock music and the loudness of it, she still appreciated the passion that she felt from Ichigo's music. Orihime swayed to the music. It filled her up and Ichigo looked the coolest when he was singing. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off Orihime, even for one moment, when he was singing. He saw the glitter in her eyes and it captivated him, in turn. He loved how she swayed to the music he created and how she understood his passion for music.

"Ichigo, stop feeling your girlfriend up with your eyes. It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable!" Grimmjow shouted over the noise, while hammering the keyboard with a series of furious chords.

"Do you want me to make you feel more uncomfortable?" Ichigo replied with a threatening voice.

* * *

When the band finished their rehearsal for their upcoming concert, they all relocated to a nearby pub. It came as no surprise that Orihime was still with them. No matter how much Orihime refused, Grimmjow adamantly dragged Orihime along for their after-rehearsal-party.

"So now's the time to explain your fake marriage!" Renji nudged Ichigo.

"It's really c…complicated." Orihime slurred. She was slightly drunk even with only a single cup she drank. "You see, I'm actually married to another guy and Ichigo's my only ticket out of that marriage. It was all an arrangement between my brother and the other guy's father. I had no choice!"

"And Ichigo decided to help you just like that? Are you sure there's no other catch?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, he did take my virginity. I think that's reason eno…" Normally, Orihime wouldn't have revealed so much about herself but being her drunk self, she was much more careless.

"You're a virgin?" Ichigo asked with an astonished tone. "But you were so good that night. I thought you were someone with more experience." Ichigo chuckled. Orihime was, however, very upset. She couldn't believe how Ichigo could suggest something like that about her when she had zero previous experience in the subject matter.

"Well, for your information, I didn't even get to properly date anyone or do something even as kissi…" Orihime was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Ichigo, I really envy you, dude." Grimmjow drawled. "A super hot virgin, that's usually unheard of these days. This caused Ichigo to chuck a chopstick at Grimmjow.

"Orihime, I think I should get you home. You're drunk." Ichigo brought his arms around Orihime's waist and held her up.

"No. I don't want to…" Orihime slurred. Ichigo, with the help of Toushirou, pulled Orihime on to his back.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd live to the day to see Kurosaki giving a piggyback ride." Renji choked out in his laughter. Grimmjow joined in and gave Renji a high-five.

"See you losers, later." Ichigo squeezed out before exiting. As much as Ichigo tried to ignore it, he still couldn't help feeling the ample amount of flesh being pressed against his back. Ichigo was feeling slightly aroused. So he groaned in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was feeling aroused by giving a woman a piggyback. Orihime completely unaware just gave a happy sigh down Ichigo's back.

* * *

So...if it comes to pulling the ratings up, I will definitely need a beta (who can write smut) because I fail miserably in that area. If you read my other M rated fics, you'd understand what I mean.

'Heart' y'all  
AZLCIKOI


End file.
